Act 13 - Final Battle, Reincarnation (episode)
This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 13 - Final Battle, Reincarnation. Act 13 - Final Battle, Reincarnation is the thirteen episode of second anime series. It aired in Japan on January 3, 2015. Summary As Princess Serenity herself, Sailor Moon is ready to harness the full strength and power of the legendary Silver Crystal against the evil force, Queen Metaria. But, even without her four faithful friends by her side, is she strong enough to succeed against the universal force of all evil? Plot Sailor Moon and Mamoru are lying on the ground when the Senshi comes near them. Venus cannot believe that they were reincarnated for this and laments when all of a sudden, a bright light appears. The part of the Crystal that resided within Mamoru finally reunites with the Silver Crystal, releasing its full potential. The Crystal immediately grows larger and covers Sailor Moon and Mamoru like a shield. Queen Metaria immediately absorbs the enlarged Silver Crystal within her (along with Usagi and Mamoru), increasing her power. The Senshi is hurted in the process. Luna and Artemis appears and Luna tries to charge at the evil entity, only to be the thrown back. Her increased power allows Metaria to break the seal which was put upon her and she makes her way to the surface. Her form begins to encompass the sky. Luna and Artemis teleport to the moon. The senshi teleport to the surface. Seeing that they had no time to lose, the Inner Senshi perform Sailor Planet Attack at Metaria, which proves ineffective. They are immediately blasted by her attack and helplessly watches Metaria spreading over the whole Earth. From the moon, Artemis and Luna sees Earth entirely covered by Metaria. Feeling lost and desperate, Luna prays for Queen Serenity's guidance and help to save everyone. People on Earth turn evil and start committing crimes. Back at the North Pole, the injured senshi are strengthened when they remember the instances Usagi had made them feel better. The holy Sword appears in Sailor Venus' hand. She tells the other Senshi that they could help save Usagi and Mamoru if they use all their power and dispose their transformation pens to help them, knowing it could cost them their lives. Chanelling their power through the Legendary Sword, they throw away their pens and blast their power at Metaria. Sadly, Metaria is still strong, and she again blasts them away with her powers. Inside the crystal, Sailor Moon is awakened by her comrades' cries. She is shocked to see that she's alive, and realizes that Mamoru's pocket watch had caught the sword, when she stabbed herself earlier. When Metaria's power begin to overwhelm her, she uses the Silver Crystal's power to teleport her and Mamoru out of Metaria. Mamoru is also alive, and is no longer controlled by the Dark Kingdom. When Metaria tries to attack Usagi, he protects her but is hurt in the process. He tells Sailor Moon to defeat Metaria with the help of the Silver Crystal. When Metaria charges at them again, Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal to defend her. Four differently colored stones fall out of Mamoru's hand. When they touch the ground, the spirit of Kunzite appears and tells him that Metaria's greatest weakness is the symbol on the forehead, which is her very core. Attacking her at that spot would obliterate her once and for all. As the stones shatter, the other three Shitennou also appear and wishes him a happy life before vanishing. He realizes that the four stones had caught the sword in their master's stead to save him when Sailor Moon had slashed him with it earlier. Sailor Moon, not able to withstand Metaria, falls and is caught by Mamoru who encourages her. When she acknowledges her own inner strength and destiny as both Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, the Silver Crystal changes into the shape of a lotus. The Moon Stick then grows in length and the Silver Crystal attaches itself to its silver crescent moon. Holding the newly made, Moon Stick aloft, Sailor Moon vows to seal Metaria away forever. Changes Changes From the Manga * Mamoru is temporarily blinded shortly after awakening. * The Inner Senshi return to the secret base after performing Sailor Planet Attack against Metaria. * A flashback of the Silver Millennium that focuses on Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity appears after the Sailor Senshi give up their Sailor powers and their transformation pens to awaken Sailor Moon. Changes From the Original Anime * The Moon Stick did not grow into a long, thin scepter; it remained small and was used in conjunction with the full abilities and moonlight energy of the orbicular-shaped Silver Crystal against Metaria and Queen Beryl, who had merged together as one. * Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus did not utilize use theirtransformation pens to fend off Metaria, nor did they ever confront Queen Metaria or Queen Beryl. Instead, the four Sailor Senshi had perished long before the battle at the hands of the DD girls. * The Silver Crystal never grew large enough to cover one's body and Queen Metaria did not absorb it into herself. * Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were not absorbed into the increasingly dark energy of Queen Metaria. * All of Planet Earth was not enshrouded by Queen Metaria. * Luna and Artemis never went to the Moon to plead for Queen Serenity's assistance, but stayed at Usagi's home on Earth. Also, the two felines never possessed any long-distance teleportation abilities. * Prince Endymion was not protected by the spirits of the four Heavenly Knights, but was killed by Queen Beryl in the lair of the Dark Kingdom. * The red diamond-shaped symbol on Metaria's forehead was not present on her. * The Silver Crystal never changed into a flower shape, but remained orbicular. Trivia *When the inner Senshi attacks Queen Meteria with Sailor Planet Attack and it fails all of the inner Senshi Eyes were Completely White in the Viz Dub their Eye Pupils are added. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes